Picture of Love
by Crystalinchen
Summary: AU. Yaten and Minako are childhood friends, who fight and laugh together, just the same as siblings…… or is there more?,,,,, includes Kunzite and other lovers of Minako


Picture of Love

-A Yaten/Minako fanfic

Summary: AU. Yaten and Minako are childhood friends, who fight and laugh together, just the same as siblings…….or is there more?

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy with me. Ah and yes, I know Yaten is female but I like her/him more as a boy, so read and enjoy please^^.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yaten, Minako and the other characters, they belong to Takeuchi Naoko.

Chapter 1 - Dreaming of stars

"Yaten, look! This dress is better than that I had before, isn't it?", Minako asked, standing in front of a mirror in a famous boutique of the Juuban Shopping Mall.

"Yaten? Yaaaaaaaaaten!", she yelled.

But Yaten was not listening, he was fingering his precious camera.

'Oh boy, is that boring. Well Minako may be my childhood friend, but how come I always get persuaded to follow her to the shopping mall? I should be at home taking my beauty sleep!' he thought annoyed.

As no answer came from Yaten, Minako turned around and watched him.

Normally he was as good advisor in choosing clothes, but he probably had one of his bad days today.

She sighed, she was used to it so she just ignored his grim look and kept on talking to him.

"Come on Yaten! I really need a good outfit to win the competition. There will be hundreds of girls dreaming of winning. An the winner will be chosen as the new partner of my hero!"

Yaten was sure he could see stars glitter in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes as he heard how she talked of that prominent singer. She was having one of her crushes again and her eyes burned from determination.

"I will win the competition and be his new partner and nobody can stop me!", she nearly screamed and the shop assistant winced at the squeaky sound.

'Oh my! Almighty God, please led her win this time and I will do whatever you want. Please, otherwise she will be disappointed again AND I HAVE TO COMFORT HER like always', Yaten begged, thinking of the things that would happen after his friend would fail an audition again.

First she would choke the poor Artemis, then cry the whole night long and afterwards she would clear his fridge until nothing was left. She would simply become crazy and the worst thing was that this was nearly a routine by now.

The last time she had eaten everything eatable in her house and afterwards in his house, just because of frustration. She had even found his secret chocolate treasure which was hidden in the old clock in the living room. (Not even their friend Usagi, who was a ghost in finding eatable things, hadn't found it!)

Last but not least, after a few days she would be again the happy and girlish Minako and everything would repeat itself.

'I should go home and hide my chocolate before it's too late', Yaten thought worried and looked to Minako who was clenching her fist and shouting:

"And I will not only win the competition but also the heart of my hero!

Muhahaha...."

Yaten frowned and gave her a disapproving glance. He remembered the last time she had said that and it all had ended in a disaster. She had been so clingy to the last star who had been her poor target that she had been disqualified from the competition.

Nevertheless he helped her pick a gorgeous outfit and they went to Minako's home to practice for the competition.

In the meantime Yaten began shooting photos of his friend who was shining from excitement. Minako indeed looked beautiful with her cheeks slightly red and her golden hair flying while she danced.

'She looks so adorable, so cute, so swee.... .No Yaten! What are you thinking, you are friends since elementary school! She's like your sister. How come you suddenly think such a rubbish?.....Wait what am I talking about. There is no rule that one mustn't think of one's sister as cute. So why did I panic? And why..... does my heart keep beating so fast?'

He shook his head in confusion and started Minako's computer. Then he began to surf on the Internet when his eyes fell on a banner ad.

It said: "You are interested in photography? And you've always dreamed of your own photo exhibition? Then take part in THE SENSES COMPETITION supported by SM companies. It is the chance of your lifetime. You have the chance of winning your own gallery and afterwards an one week trip with your love in Paris...."

"Yaten? Yaaaaaaaaten!!! I've called you the third time!" Minako disturbed Yaten who was now writing down the URL of the web page he had stumbled upon a few seconds ago.

Yaten groaned over Minako's temper to which he couldn't get used even after years of friendship.

"Yes? What do you want to say? You want me to accompany you to the competition again, right?"

"Yep, you got it. You're coming, aren't you?" Minako made her famous puppy eyes.

Yaten sighed. What else could he expect. "Ok, when, where? Spill it."

"Thanks Yaten! I could cuddle you! You are such a good friend."

Yaten took some steps back, enlarging the distance between him and his friend. He was sure she would hug him to death just this instant.

"No hugging! Last time you totally ruined my hair style and it took me one whole hour to fix it! So just tell me quick where and when the competition takes place, ok?", Yaten nearly screamed at Minako.

"You must be joking, Yaten. I would never do such a thing. Hahahaha, ....or would I?"

Yaten sweat dropped.

"Never mind, oh you've already turned the computer on. That's good. There should be information on the homepage of the competition. Just google it."

Yaten did what she ordered and a huge banner appeared on the screen which said,

"Searching his Venus - KUNZITE'S SEARCHING A DUET PARTNER"


End file.
